lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Jungle
| Constructed=Natural forces | Controlled=No one }} The jungle is a major location on Lost, since the show takes place primarily on a tropical island. The jungle is seen in some capacity in every episode of Lost and is often the setting for most of the action, mystery, and danger on the show. The exact size and boundaries of the jungle are unknown, but it is has been shown to occupy the majority in the Island's interior. The forest is similar to the jungle, but has slightly different vegetation and topography than the jungle. However, both the jungle and forest are used the same in terms of plot and metaphor on Lost. For purposes of simplicity, this article uses "jungle" to refer to both the jungle and forest. Flora and fauna The jungle is home to many types of vegetation. Most notably, Banyan trees are abundant and provide protection from unconventional threats. The jungle is also home to many types of animals; wild boars and frogs are notable examples of indigenous jungle fauna. Additionally, some unusual inhabitants have been seen in the jungle, such as polar bears, paralyzing spiders, and a mysterious monster. Symbolism The jungle is used as a symbol throughout Lost. Journeys Since the jungle makes up the majority of the Island, traveling through the jungle is a part of every significant journey in Lost. Characters often trek through the jungle for various reasons. Typically, a character's journey starts and ends at locations outside the jungle, such as the trek from the beach camp to the Barracks. The jungle is often used to both literally and metaphorically represent the hardship of that journey. Confusion The jungle is commonly used to represent confusion and disorientation in Lost. This is often a literal confusion, as characters tend to get lost while navigating in the jungle. Often, the accompanying rain and darkness contributes to this disorientation. This confusion usually occurs during a journey, and is symbolically shown to lift as the characters complete their journey, often by the end of rain and the sun rising. Concealment The jungle is a natural method for concealing that which isn't meant to be found. The most notable locations hidden in the jungle have been the DHARMA Initiative stations, the first of which the survivors referred to as the hatch. Items are commonly hidden in the jungle and are kept in a number of hidden stashes. Also, the jungle makes an ideal hiding place for people, as demonstrated by the Others who routinely use it to seemingly disappear. Fear and danger The jungle is often the location or source for fear and danger in Lost. Usually, when something bad happens to the characters, it occurs in the jungle. Crimes are commonly committed in the jungle, such as kidnapping, beatings, shootings, and murder. Also, a number of frightening and dangerous mysterious phenomenon occur in the jungle, such as the Monster and the Whispers. Notable events Many notable events took place in the jungle throughout Lost. }} Before the crash At a young age, Ben traveled through the jungle, eventually stumbling upon Richard Alpert, a Hostile. Season one Jack was the first survivor to enter the jungle, having awoken in it after the crash. He ran through it, eventually finding the crash site. However, the first journey with more than one survivor was undertaken by Jack, Kate, and Charlie, who went to search for the cockpit of the plane. They were successful, but the pilot, Seth Norris, was killed soon afterward by the mysterious monster. Jack, Kate, and Charlie fled through the jungle, eventually reuniting, finding Norris's body, and journeying back to the beach camp. A later group of survivors ventured out into the jungle, finding and killing a polar bear. }} The next major journey through the jungle was undertaken by Sayid, who, feeling guilt for his torture of Sawyer, went off to explore the Island. Following a cable that lead from the ocean to the jungle, he followed it until he was captured by the Frenchwoman, Danielle Rousseau, who interrogated him. He soon escaped, however, and made it back to the beach camp, but not before hearing whispers in the jungle. . When Shannon is having trouble breathing, Sun instructs Michel to go into the jungle and find a particular plant and bring it back to her. This plat is Eucalyptus and when she rubs it on Shannon's chest, it stops her attacks. Jack see's this and says "Of course", seeming to have forgotten about its healing properties. Claire and Charlie were later kidnapped by the Other Ethan Rom, who led them both through the jungle while being followed by Jack, Kate, Locke, and Boone. Charlie was left for dead by Ethan, while Ethan took Claire with him. Jack and Kate found and revived Charlie. However, Locke and Boone accidentally stumbled upon a mysterious Hatch, which they would secretly excavate for the rest of the season. After Claire returned to the camp, several survivors, using Claire as bait, captured Ethan in a large standoff, though he was soon shot to death by Charlie in the jungle. Hurley later journeyed out into the jungle to search for Rousseau, and was followed by several other members of the beach camp. Locke and Boone, after a short journey through the jungle, also found a Beechcraft airplane, which accidentally killed Boone. Sayid later forced Locke to take him to the plane. In order to find dynamite to open the Hatch, Jack, Kate, Hurley, Locke, Danielle, and Arzt journeyed out across the island to find the ship Black Rock, which housed a large repository of dynamite. On this journey, they were chased by the monster, and also frightened by a large bird in the Dark Territory. Upon reaching the vessel, they retrieved the dynamite and then journeyed back to the hatch and were chased by the monster once more. Season two Sometime afterward, as the tail section survivors neared the beach camp after a long journey, Shannon and Sayid ventured out into the jungle, where Shannon was accidentally shot and killed by Ana Lucia. Later, Eko and Charlie journeyed to the Beechcraft (which belonged to Eko's brother Yemi), where they were confronted by the monster, which stared at Eko for several moments before retreating into the jungle. }} After Michael left, Jack, Sawyer, and Locke journeyed out into the jungle to search for him. However, they were intercepted by Tom, who, holding Kate hostage, forced them to turn around and go back, and not to go any further than they had then. Danielle approached Sayid several days later in the jungle, showing him a man she had caught, who claimed to be "Henry Gale," while in reality, was a high-ranking Other named Benjamin Linus. After the return of Michael from the captivity of the Others, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley set off across the jungle with Michael to the Others' camp. After meeting the mysterious bird again, they realized that Michael had led them into a trap, and were all captured by the Others, though Hurley was released in order to warn the remaining survivors. Season three After the Hatch implosion, Desmond and Locke both awoke in the jungle, and journeyed back to the survivors. Locke, after receiving a vision from the island, journeyed through the jungle to save Eko from a polar bear. Soon afterwards, Eko wandered off into the jungle, and was killed by the monster, while Locke, Desmond, Sayid, Nikki, and Paulo journeyed through the jungle to reach the Pearl station. }} Kate and Sawyer later escaped the clutches of the Others, and hid from them in the jungle with Alex. After traveling from the Hydra island to the main island, they traveled with Karl back to the main camp, though Karl left them during the journey. Soon after their return, Hurley found a van out in the jungle, and with the help of Jin, Sawyer, and Charlie, pushed it through the jungle and started it. Kate, Rousseau, Locke, and Sayid soon undertook a journey through the jungle which lead them to first the Flame, then to the Barracks, where they rescued Jack. Kate and Juliet then traveled back through the jungle, handcuffed together as part of a ruse by the Others, and were chased by the monster. After experiencing a flash, Desmond journeyed out across the island with Charlie, Hurley, and Jin, where they stumbled across both Naomi and Mikhail. }} Locke, meanwhile, took Sawyer through the jungle and convinced him to kill Anthony Cooper. Locke then returned to the Others with Cooper's corpse, forcing Ben to take him to Jacob, which Ben did. After learning that Jacob spoke to Locke, he took Locke to a mass grave, where he shot Locke in the stomach and left him for dead. After receiving news from Naomi that her boat was nearby, Jack and most of the beach camp set off across the jungle for the radio tower, though Juliet, Sawyer, and Hurley later turned back to help three of their friends against the Others. However, Locke stabbed Naomi at the radio tower before retreating into the jungle. Season four Naomi survived barely, and escaped into the jungle, where Kate followed her. Naomi died after fixing the satellite phone, however. }} Because Naomi fixed the phone, members of the science team were able to reach the island. After journeying across the island to retrieve three of the four members, Sayid, Kate, and Miles traveled to Locke's camp, where Sayid traded Miles for Charlotte. Daniel and Charlotte, a few days later, traveled through the jungle to reach The Tempest, and were followed closely by Juliet and Jack. However, they managed to shut down the Tempest completely. Sun and Jin later attempted to travel through the jungle, but were stopped by Juliet. The mercenary team from the freighter soon traveled through the jungle, killing Karl and Danielle and capturing Alex. They then traveled to the Barracks, where a large battle ensued, eventually ending in Alex's death and the Monster emerging from the jungle to attack the mercenaries, badly wounding Mayhew. Sawyer, Claire, and Miles later traveled back to the beach camp, narrowly avoiding running into the mercenaries again. Locke, Hurley, and Ben, however, traveled back to Jacob's cabin, where Locke received the instructions to move the island. Jack and Kate then traveled through the jungle to reach the helicopter, but were met by Sawyer, Miles, and Aaron. Sawyer and Jack continued on, while Kate took Aaron to Sun and then followed after Jack and Sawyer with Sayid. }} However, Richard Alpert and the Others captured Kate and Sayid. Meanwhile, Ben lead Locke and Hurley to the Orchid, where he surrendered himself to Martin Keamy in order to allow Locke a diversion. Sawyer and Jack finally reached the Orchid, where, after a confrontation with Locke, left with Hurley and traveled back to the helicopter. Kate and Sayid, along with the Others, killed most of the mercenary team and freed Ben. Sawyer and Jack arrived at the helicopter, and Frank piloted them off the island. However, Sawyer was soon forced to jump out. Meanwhile, Ben moved the island using a frozen wheel, and Locke, the new leader of the Others, journeyed back through the jungle to find his people. Season five After the Island moved, and everyone on the island started to travel through time, Daniel Faraday took a group of people into the jungle to see if they could find a major landmark or structure on the island. After clearing some of the dense foliage, they found The Hatch, sometime before it imploded. When the flaming arrow attack by The Others occured, Juliet, Sawyer and the freighter crew ran into the jungle to escape the danger. However, while walking through the Jungle, Juliet and Sawyer were captured by a small group of The Others, one of which was a seventeen year old Charles Widmore. Miles, Charlotte and Daniel were walking through the jungle after the flaming arrow attack, when suddenly the others came out of the jungle with guns drawn. Miles claimed Daniel was their leader, causing Ellie to question him about where the rest of his people were. The others then took the three freighter folk to Richard Alpert and the others at the army camp. During the same day, Daniel takes Ellie to the jughead bomb where he told her it was leaking radiation and to bury the bomb and when she questioned why they should do this, he told her that it works because he is 50 years from they future. While leading his group through the jungle, Locke noticed a light emanating up ahead. Recognizing it as the light from the hatch on the night that Boone died, John steered well clear of it. A short time later, a woman's screams were heard by the group. Going to investigate alone, Sawyer witnessed Kate assisting Claire giving birth to Aaron, Sawyer considers to go talk to Kate but a time-flash occurs. The group then walks to the beach camp to find it abandoned and two outrigger canoes, they take one of them to go around the island to the Orchid station. Right before another time-flash, Juliet shots and kills one of the members chasing after them in the other canoe. Jin is discovered floating in the water alive on a piece of the Kahana by Rousseau's science expedition. With Jin's help the french science team trecked to the radio tower to look for the source, the numbers, that brought them to the island. They never made it because the smoke monster attacked them, killing or injuring or infecting the members of the science team. In another time period, Charlotte died due to Temporal displacement while walking toward the Orchid Station through the jungle. Juliet, Sawyer, Miles and Daniel saw the back of the Four-toed statue, from the Orchid Well, after a time flash. John Locke then turns the frozen wheel and leaves the island and sends everyone else to 1974 where they came across Amy and Paul while they are being attacked by the hostiles. Sawyer and Juliet save her and she takes them to the the barracks where thet meet Horace. ("LaFleur") In 1977 after some of the Ajira passangers time traveled to this era, Jack woke up with a piece of Locke's Suicide note in his hand, and heard Hurley calling for help and then Jack dives into the waterfall to save him and sees Kate on the side. After she wakes up, Jin comes in a Dharma van and points a gun at them. ("316") Unsure what to do, Jin calls LaFlure who wakes up next to Juliet tells Jin to take them to the North Valley. LaFlure says he is going to bring them into the barracks as new recruits on the submarine that comes in later that day. When Jin finds out that Sun was on tha Ajira Flight 316 that crashed on the island, Jin goes to the Flame. While there he stumbles upon Sayid and since Radzinsky was there they had to say that he was a hostile. ("Namaste") Ajira Airways Flight 316, after experiencing a time flash and losing engine power, overshot the runway found on Hydra Island, causing the plane to crash into the jungle, killing the co-pilot. On the beach Sun follows Ben and he says she should come with him to find Jin. As a result, she hits him with an ore and Lapidus goes with her. Ben wakes up on the Hydra Island with the Man in Black looking at him in Locke form. Those two trek over to the main island and find Sun and Lapidus in Bn's House at the barracks. Lapidus leaves and Ben, the Man in Black, and Sun go on a mission to the temple to be judge by the monster. ("Dead Is Dead") Sayid is not agreeing to tell the Dharma Initiative who he is, and they decide to take him into the jungle to see Oldham who gave him a drug to tell the truth, which he did, but the DI members did not believe him. Later Sayid escapes with the help of a young Ben, and then Sayid shoots him. ("He's Our You") Kate and Sawyer carried a wounded Young Ben into the jungle in an attempt to find The Others and save Ben's life. A group of others surrounded them and escorted Kate and Sawyer to Richard Alpert. Richard promptly took Ben into the temple to save his life. A few days later Ben wakes up in the other's camp and finds Charles Widmore talking to him. Around 10 years later, Ben is scene with a younger Ethan as they take a baby Alex from Danielle. After Ben takes her, he brings her to their camp and Widmore and Ben have a argument about her fate. ("Dead Is Dead") Miles drove Dr. Chang through the jungle to the secretive location of the Swan Station construction. When Daniel Faraday returned to the island, he went with Jack and Kate to find the others believeing he can change the future if he could fing his mother, Eloise. He enters there camp pointing a gun at Richard, and then is shot from the back by his mother and dies. ("The Variable") Once Faraday died, Widmore came and took Jack and Kate prisoner and are confronted by Eloise about the person she just killed. Jack, Kate, and some others went on a mission to retrieve the jughead bomb which was located in the tunnels. ("Follow the Leader") After Jack and Sayid got the jughead bomb they started to make their way to the Swan site to make a reset. There was a few set backs that they faced such as Roger Linus shoting Sayid but Hurley came to their rescue. They also ran into Sawyer, Juliet, and Kate who tried to stop them. Sawyer and Jack then fought, but Juliet said that they were going to help Jack on his mission. Previously, Sawyer, Juliet, and Kate ran into Rose and Bernard who have been living in the jungle for three years with Vincent "in retirement." This group made it to the Swan site and a fight with the Dharma Initiative and the incident starts to happen and when the drill hits the pocket of energy. Phil is impalled with a metal pole and Pierre Chang's arm is injured and Juliet gets caught in chains and is dragged down in the hole at the Swan site. Surviving the fall, Juliet detenates the jughead bomb. ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") In 2007, Ilana and Bram with some other Ajira 316 passengers carry an Ajira crate through the jungle to the cabin. When they arrived at the cabin, Ilana searched inside alone for Jacob. Unsuccessful, she tells her group that someone else has been using it, and then orders them to burn it. ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") Season six When Hurley was told by Jacob that Sayid needed to be taken to the temple, he made his way through the jungle there with Sayid, Jack, Kate, and Jin. Miles and Sawyer stayed behind to bury Juliet, but they soon were captured by the Temple Others and arrived there too. ("LAX") Kate, wanting to find Sawyer, who had left the temple, led Jin, Aldo, and Justin through the jungle, following Sawyer's trail. Kate attacked Justin and Aldo, wanting to find Sawyer without them. Jin, deciding to go back to the temple, left Kate and met up with Aldo and Justin again, who attacked him. He was saved by Claire. Meanwhile, Kate continued on until she found Sawyer at the Barracks. ("What Kate Does") Hurley convinced Jack to go through the jungle with him from the Temple to Jacob's Lighthouse, following orders from Jacob. On their way back to the temple they saw Richard, who led them to the Black Rock, where he wanted to use dynamite to kill himself. ("Lighthouse") In 1867, the Black Rock was carried onto the Island and into the jungle when it was caught in a storm. ("Ab Aeterno") It remained there until 2007, when the dynamite inside the hull was detonated by Hurley, in an attempt to stop the plan to use it to destroy the Ajira plane. ("Everybody Loves Hugo") Believing it was the right plan in order to stop the Man in Black from leaving the Island, Ben, Richard, and Miles left Jack's group at the Black Rock to get more dynamite from the Barracks. ("The Last Recruit") Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Ben, Desmond, and the Man in Black made their way to the jungle to the Heart of the Island. Eventually, the Man in Black stopped, saying that from here on, only he, Desmond, and Jack should come. ("The End") Category:Island locations Category:Locations